Daddy Plz!
by Madame GiGi
Summary: 1st I was stuck as bodygaurd to an A-Hole! Now I'm stuck with the Cavallone 'cause thay think this guy I never met might be my dad! And whats up with the all oriental's!  rated T for a reason! No pairing but feel free to suggets ...RRplz
1. Prolouge

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in St. RiRee on Sardinia.

The sun was shining! The birds were singing! And the grass was glistening! All was peaceful.

All except in Suite 18 in the Privino manor. For Magaret D. Madarame was arguing with her boss, Dino Privino, again. She was trying to get him to hurry and get ready for hins meeting.

"Dino! Get the mollasses out of your ass!" she shouted.

"Well if you stop bitching at me, then maybe I'll move a little faster!"

"if I stopped you'd go slower!"

"you better shut it before I go upside your head!"

Dino Privino is going to be the next leader of the most power mafia organization on Sardinia. And Magaret D. Madarame, a fifteen year old girl, is his personal assisstant and body gaurd.

However, the two can't stand each other. And if they ever got the chance, they'd kill each other.

Now, you may be thinking that only a spy would be trying to kill the boss' son. But this is unklikley considering Magaret has been a member of The Privoni Famiglia since the tender age of five...long story..

Anyway...

"Oh really", Magaret shouted from the kitche of their lavish suite, "do you remember the last time you tried that!"

Dino was in the restoom of his master bedroom adjusting his tie. He just grunted in reply, because he does remember the first time he tried to hit her. She nearly took his hand off.

Dino walked briskly out of his room anfd down the hall to the kitchen, where Magaret handed him a glasss of orange juice.

"you don't have time to eat", she rolled her eyes at him.

They proceeded to the elevator to take them to the meeting room down on the third floor.

I'll be suprised of I don't get a bullet in my head for getting you there late", she commented.

Magaret stood back in the lobby as Dinop entered a dimky liot room full of the most powerful Dions ion Italy. Even the Chavallone and the Vongola were there.

But seeing as how Magaret wasn't an official right-arm, she wasn't allowed inside.

* * *

Murmmuring from the other side of the door caused Magaret wake up. She checked her watch.

11 O'Clock.

'I guess the meeting is over', she thought to herself.

She stood from her seat and wiped the drool off her mouth. She waited patiently as the masfiosi and thier bosses filed out of the room; casting her dirty, and lustful looks since her uniform was so revealing. She rolled her eyers inwardly.

Dino walked up and stood beside her. "are you waiting for someone," she asked loking up at him.

He pointed his chin at at the next person who exited the room.

It was Mario, the Dons Right-Arm.

Margaret tensed up because she and Mario have an even worst past than you can imagine.

The 43-year old walked up to her and gave her a disgusted look down his nose. Their fingers were twitching to reach for thier guns and blow each others heads opff.

"Tch!" He began,"you're going to be stationed with the Cavallone family for the next three weeks."

Magaret glared as if to ask 'why?'.

His awnser was one that shocked her to the core.


	2. Tsuna

"Tch! REBORN!" Tsunayoshi whined when Reborn told him they'd be in Italy for thee weeks.

But Tsuna was already used to Reborn's impromptu training trips. Especially since he had nothing else to do.

Dame-Tsuna had not been accepted by any college so he had plenty of time on his hands. And so did his official Right-Arm, Gokudera Hayato; because 'If Juudaime doesn't go, I don't go!'

Their friends, however, went off to pursue their dreams.

Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru left for Tokyo U to chase their dreams of baseball and fashion/costumes.

Ryohei Sasagawa was currently in China at a boxing tournament.

Kyoko Sasagawa was currently in college and was employed at a daycare.

Hibari was still in middle school.

Chrome was...Actually, no one has seen her in while.

But if Tsuna ever needed his guardians, all it would take is one phone call. So he picked up the phone and dialed.


	3. Magaret, Enter! Cavallone Manor

_**HoHooo **__** Things get a little crazy in this chapter. Romario gets a little- no, VERY OOC! And Dino acts pretty cool and boss-like.**_

"WHAT?"shouted the blonde Don in suprise.

His older bodygaurd hushed him and prepared himself to speak once more.

"I said, I think she may be mmy daughter," he said looking down at is boss.

Dino looked at Romario confused. He recalled the scantily dressed girl in the lobby after his meeting at the Privino was wearing a suit blazer and short-shorts that were white with black pinstripes. Dino blushed when he remembered that she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. Just a maroon bra with the Privino crest on it.

"A-hem!" coughed Romario.

Dino chuckled and scrathed his head innocently.

"But what would make you think that was her."

Romario took out a picture of a pregnant african-american woman. "She told me I got her pregnant while we were stationed in America in the mid-late 90s." He went on to tell Dino that the woman had told him that when the girl turned five she'd send her to Italy for a visit. "Only, she never showed up."

Dino was still a little unbelieveing.

"Plus, sometimes, I get her photo age processed, and this is what she'd've looked like," he said, taking another picture out of his wallet.

"How many of these so you have?" Dino asked worriedly; but he was shocked at the resemblence nonetheless.

Romario dodged his question with another. "How do you suppose the Privino got their hands on her?"

They sat and thought for a while.

"That's it!" Dino exclaimed jumping up from his chair. "The Privino must've picked her up from the airport and kept her!"

Dino was taken back when he saw the rage explode on Romario's face. And then he did someting unexpected...He shouted.

"THOSE BASTARDS! KIDNAPPING A LITTLE GIRL-NO! _**MY**_ LITTLE GIRL! THEY WILL PAY!"

Dino spent the next half hour trying to calm him down.

Meanwhile at the Privino Headquarters...

Dino Privino stood in the doorway of Magarets room, eating an apple.

"So they think this guy is your dad? And now what?"

"Nothing." Magaret responded zipping up her suitcase. "They also want me to do some trainging to try and protect you better."

Dino rolled his eyes. "Because you can best protect me thousands of miles away?"

Magaret turned to him with a sly smirk. "It almost souds like you care."

Dino rolled his eyes again and walked toward the kitchen.

Magaret soon followed with her bags in tow. She looked at Dino in the kitchen who was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing..." He looked down with a sad expression on his face. "Its just...I'm not gonna get to see you for nearly three weeks."

Magaret looked at him strangely. 'He's never said anything like_ that _before.'

"I'm sooo excited", he cheered. "I hope your replacement is hot!"

"Fuck you, Dino."

A shiny black car rolled up to the Cavallone manor around five pm. A single black stiletto stepped out, followed by another. Magaret stepped out in a long version of her normal uniform, and the driver helped her get her bags out of the trunk.

She started toward the house when a few men came out to help her and took her bags inside. Once inside she was greeted by Dino Cavallone.

Magaret frowned. 'This guy doesn't look very bossly,' she thought to herself.

"Ah! Ms. Madarame," Dino said walking up to her.

Magaret courtseid and greeted him in her normal monotone voice. "I thank you for inviting me, Don Cavallone."

"Oh its no worry. I hope your flight and your ride were okay?" She nodded. He told his men to take Magarets thinds and show her to her room.

The Cavallone manor was esquisite! It was far diffrent than the Privino headquarters. More homey.

Magaret was taken to her room. She was imoppressed. The room was nearly as large as her shared suite back home. And she felt that it was furnished for a princess. 'Are these the kinds of rooms the Dons daughters have?' she asked herself setting her things on the bed.

After she had gotten situated, a knock came to the door and a maid came in. "Dinner wil be served at six. Would you like a snack?" She was about to reject when her stomach growled and she remembered that sine she'd flown coach and all she had to eat was some peanuts and a finger sandwich.

She thought for a momoent then ordered a club sandwhich. The maid nodded and left. Magaret smiled ad jumped on her bed. 'Its nice being waited on instead of doing the waitng for once.' she thought to herself. Another knock came to the door.

She jumped up and straightned her clothes out. "come in." One of Don Cavallone's men opened the door.

"Don Cavallone would like to give you a tour of the manor. " It was more of a command than a request. And she'd been taking orders so long she didn't even notice. But then she remembered that she is a guest. And she also remembered that she wasn't fond of "Dino's".

She looked at the deadly man past his sunglasses iunto his eyes and said, "Please tell the Don that I'm going to have to respectfully decline."

He raised his eyebrow.

With a roll of her neck she said,"tell him I'm feeling a little jet lagged and I need to rest."

She could tell this upset the mafiosi as he stiffly nodded and left. Later her sandwhich came and ate it contently.

Dinner consisted of Magaret and Don Cavallone and a few of his men.

"How are you feeling Ms. Madame? I heard you were feelnig a little uneasy earlier," he asked taking a sip of wine.

She glared at him, an he looked a little taken back.

"Please, call me Magaret. Don Cavallone, may I-

"Please, call me Dino."

"... Don Cavallone, may I ask you a question?"

Dino smirked while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Yes?"

"What's the real reason that I'm here?"

"Woah! You don't beat around the bush. Well you see, as the bodygaurd of the next leader of the Privino family, we need to make sure that you're capable of your duties. And even if you already are, we're going to make you stronger."

She nodded and tought for a moment.

"No," she responded setting her fork down and wiping her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I think I'm fine just the way I am."

"Well, actually you have no say." he said as he stuffed a forkfull of food into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed and continued, "This was an indirect roder from Don Prino."

Magaret was dumfouded and upset. Then she straightened back up. "Would you mind my asking, I thought I was here because it was believed that you're Right-Arm, Romario Cavallone, was my father?"

Dino laced his fingers and rested his chin on them. "Its true that was his initial thought; but we have no way of knowing for sure."

"I'm not sure I want to know." Magaret responded a little disgusted.

Dinow was confused at her expression, but she had her reasons.

"Well, if you excuse me," she said sttanding up,"I think I'll be retiering for the night. Besides, you have other geusts to prepare for, right?"

Dino wondered how she could've known that, but he didn't dwell on it for too long. He only wondered where Romario went instead of showing up for dinner.


End file.
